


We're Best Friends

by Sawgirl2



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawgirl2/pseuds/Sawgirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gift for my friend Belinda. Happy birthday!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks, so I'm sorry.

It had been a tough practice. Tajima and Hanai were both sweaty and stinky and headed home.

"You sure your mom said it was okay for me to sleep over?"

"Yea, don't worry. She loves having you over."

Tajima's parents were out of town for the weekend. Each of his siblings had needed to find a friend to stay with, and Tajima had turned to the reliable captain.

The two reached Hanai's house and as soon as they entered, the amazing smell of food hit them. 

"We're home," Hanai announced.

"Welcome back!" Mrs. Hanai responded from the kitchen.

The boys took off their shoes and headed towards the heavenly smell.

"Thanks again, for letting me stay for the weekend Hanai-san."

"No problem sweetie! I'm just happy you boys don't have practice tommorow morning. You can finally get some rest!"

'Thank you Momokan for having a meeting.'

\----

After having dinner and settling in Hanai's room. The boys decided to play some video games.

"HA! Beat you again Hanai! I'm telling you, Link always beats Mario."

"Well, sorry I'm not that good at Smash." Hanai stood up. "Hey I'm gonna hop in the shower. Just play single mode or something."

"Kay."

After what seemed like forever, Hanai emerged from the bathroom, not fully dressed. Tajima blushed and looked down. His captain was wearing sweatpants, and had a towel around his neck. Tajima looked up again to see his teammate using it to wipe away the beads of water left on his _gorgeous_ abs.

'Wait. Hanai's my friend. I can't think of him like that, can I?'

"Shower's all yours."

"Y-Yea. Thanks."

He hurried past Hanai and sped into the bathroom.  He looked down.  'Oh, great.' Tajima's "feelings" had struck a chord  _down there_. He decided to take advantage of the fact that he was going to take a shower to care of that little "problem".

After showering, Tajima felt refreshed and calm again and stepped out of the bathroom and sat down next to Hanai, who was still playing Super Smash Bros.

"Hey I'm almost done with this level, do you wanna play on a team next?" Hanai asked, staring at the screen.

"Yea sure."

\----

"Yes! We did it! Take that, Bowser!" Tajima shouted.

The two hugged in celebration and pulled back. Hanai looked at the boy and blushed. To him, Tajima was special. He was his best friend, but more than that. Why did Tajima look so beautiful when he smiled?

"What's wrong, Hanai?" Tajima blushed. He was starting to feel a little insecure from all the staring.  Hanai snapped out of it and blushed even harder.

"Oh. Nothing".

Hanai realized the players were still holding each other and he started to move away. Feeling a tug towards his direction, Hanai turned his head toward Tajima and was surprised when lips met his. Hanai adjusted, and soon began to kiss back. The simple kiss had now progressed into a hotter one. But unfortunately, air was a thing. A thing they both needed.

Pulling away and catching their breath, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't tell me it's nothing" Tajima breathed.

Hanai blushed and looked away. What just happened? Was this ok for them to do? He turned and looked again at the person in front of him. Tajima was waiting for him to say something.

Realizing it would take forever for his friend to respond, Tajima spoke up.

"You kissed back."

"W-What?"

"You kissed back."

Extremely embarrassed, Hanai blushed an even darker shade of red. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why _him_ , of all people?

'Because he's your best friend. That's why.'

"Yea. I did. And...I liked it. T-The kiss, I mean."

Tajima smiled and laid down on Hanai's lap.

" _Good_."


End file.
